steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Steven V.S Onix
This is the 14th episode of The Legend of Onix series. Summery When Steven finds out a shocking secret of Rose's past, he decides to confront the fallen king alone! Plot The episode begins where the last episode left off with Rose saying how she knew Onix and in fact was in love with him at one point. Pearl was shocked and said "What?! How could you be in love with that monster!" Rose gently placed her hand on Pearl's shoulder and said "He wasn't always a monster, at first he was such a great gem and a wonderful ruler. We were perfect together and he even promised me that he would make me his queen. But things went bad when one day he broke up with me, leaving me with an hole in my heart. Ever since then I felt incomplete, at least till I met you, Greg, and the rest of The Crystal Gems." The others were rather surprised to hear her little story and Pearl was angry that neither Sapphire or Emerald mentioned this. "Why did you never tell us this!" Sapphire then said "We thought you already knew, you knew Rose the best after all." Steven's mind was completely overwhelmed by this still processing all of this. Suddenly the ground began to shake violently and Emerald knew exactly what was going on. "It's Onix, he has reached the Temple of Brotherhood, If we don't stop him, the earth will be no more." Sapphire then summoned the warp pad that would lead them to the Temple of Brotherhood. Steven knew that if the others joined the fight they would try to finish off Onix with Steven still thinking that he can stop him without hurting him. Steven whispered to Peridot asking "Do you have anything that can destroy warp pads?" Peridot nodded and gave him what appeared to be a form of detonator that would explode after a few seconds. Steven kissed Peridot's cheek making her blush a dark green then ran to the warp pad. He then pressed the button on the detonator and planted it on the warp pad as he warped off. When he was gone, the detonator activated destroying the warp pad. Sapphire saw this was going to happen in his vision and could tell that this was their best chance at stopping him. But the others were really worried since they thought that Steven was no where near as powerful as Onix is. Emerald and Sapphire had to fix the warp pad as soon as possible but knew that until it was fixed, Steven was their only hope. Steven arrived outside of the Temple of Brotherhood and could see massive amounts of swirling forms of energy surrounding the temple with flashes of purple seen inside. Steven ran as quickly as he could and saw one of the warp pads inside being used while he entered inside. This warp pad was purple with black detail to it but where it lead it was a mystery. Steven ran to the warp pad and activated it leading him to what appeared to be the top of the tallest tower of the temple with Onix scene beginning to perform a form of ritual with his magic. "Onix, you have to stop this, I know there is still good in you." Onix turned around recognizing Steven as he says to him in his demonic voice. "You think that you can change me, you can't change destiny you pathetic fool!" Steven then said to him "Rose would have wanted you to change, she would want you to be the gem she fell for." Onix's eyes began to return to normal again but his eyes quickly returned to the glowing red color and said "Enough of this, we end this now!" Onix fired massive bursts of dark matter at Steven but thankfully he summoned his shield to protect himself from the attacks. Steven knew there wasn't anything he could do now for a peaceful approach and summoned two shields one in each hand and fired them at him with the razor edge activated. But Onix managed to evade the shot and in a puff of black smoke teleported right behind Steven and fired a powerful beam of anti-matter at him. Steven was injured from this but he knew that there was so much on the line as he summoned his bubble with spikes and began to roll around trying to attack him with the spikes. Onix kept evading the spikes and with a snap of his fingers managed to actually pop it even without touching it. He followed with a powerful beam attack from him causing Steven to get knocked back against the wall even more hurt from Onix's attacks. He approached slowly and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air and summoning his notorious scepter in the other hand. "This ends here you pathetic worm, no matter how many enemies I face, they will all fall at my hands, and now you will to." He raises his scepter ready to finish him off but a familiar voice to Onix shouted "Onix, stop this madness!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrlHxfiUal0 Onix turned around and couldn't believe his eyes, it was Rose. She looked to him and said "Onix, this isn't you, you have to fight this." Onix at first didn't seem to change at all even with seeing Rose and summoned his scepter ready to attack Rose. but then she says to him "I don't want to see what you have become, I want to see the gem that I fell in love with." Hearing this made Onix's eyes return to normal for a second but they turned back and said to himself in his demonic voice "Enough of this, finish her!" But Onix's eyes returned to normal and declared in his voice "No, it's time to end this!" A bright purple light emitted from Onix as he struggled to try to free himself from whatever was controlling him. Soon the other gems arrived in seeing Onix trying to free himself from whatever was controlling him. Soon the light stopped and Onix collapsed to the ground and from his body appeared a dark shadow of what appeared to be a gem, or in this case its solidified shadow. It appeared to have the set of glowing red eyes Onix had and appeared to hold a serrated scythe in his hands. Moonstone recognized that shadow and approached with two powerful orbs of light in her hand and told the others "Tend to the king, I will hold it off!" Moonstone bravely engaged the shadow in battle firing powerful moon beams at it, but every time she fired, it seemed to evade her by vanishing into the shadows in the room. In an attempt to prevent it from hiding, she clapped her hands together creating a powerful flash of pure light illuminating the room. And while this did help for a short period of time, it still continued to strike her with its scythe. While she was continuing to fight against the shadow that came from Onix the rest of the gems were tending to Onix seeing if there was a chance that he could still be alive. But unfortunately he seemed completely lifeless. The Brothers were devastated that they lost one of their own and the gems were in sorry for seeing this, especially Rose. Tears began to form in Rose's eyes as it dropped down onto his gemstone on his forehead. Even after what happened, she still felt horrible for losing him and gave him a kiss on his gemstone. This was sad to see but unfortunately the shadow appeared to be growing stronger and more vicious in battle and began to manifest his form into something horrifying, a colossal dragon-like beast. The gems were ready to fight as they rushed into the battle but while they did, Onix's gem began to glow. Onix's body began to float into the air as massive amounts of purple light surrounded him. The gems looked at the source of the light and in a powerful wave of energy, Onix opened his eyes alive again in a glorious display. The gems were so happy to see him alive but the dragon roared out at Onix challenging him to battle. Onix began by firing firework like shots at the dragon causing massive damage of dark mater at the beast. The dragon roared in pure anger against him and fires massive balls of shadow-like orbs against him but he blocked it with an anti-matter shield. Onix summoned his scepter and charged against the beast striking it with quick yet powerful blows against him combining melee with his dark magic. The dragon was weakened but Onix knew he had to finish it completely as he made his scepter disappear and his eyes began to glow purple. He formed two small orbs of anti-matter in his hands and Sapphire knew what this was as he formed a thick wall of ice to protect them. Onix spread his arms wide with the orbs in hand ready to finish of the dreadful beast once and for all. He slammed his hands together causing the orbs to collide. As he opened his arms, a large and powerful black hole formed in front of him sucking in the shadow once and for all into the void. He clapped his hands together causing the hole to vanish and Sapphire made the walls of ice disappear once it was over. Onix descended from the air back to the ground and all of the gems, even the brothers bowed before him, The King has finally returned. "Raise my subjects, for there is no need to bow before me anymore." The other gems raised as Onix stated they should do. Emerald then said "We are grateful that you are finally back to normal Onix, but what was that thing that took control of you all this time?" Onix tried to recall but he said "I don't remember, all I can recall is when I was sitting on my throne, a figure walked in, with solid black eyes." Emerald and Sapphire looked quite scared from hearing this and Sapphire asked nervously "Was it... "Him?"" Onix then told them "No, it wasn't, this was one of my soldiers who had these eyes. It could be possible that he was under a state of mind control from his shadow." Steven was concerned about this since even Emerald and Sapphire were scared about this being they were talking about. "Might I ask, who is this "him" you are talking about?" Onix looked to Steven and said "I think that is a story we shall tell on another day." Steven understood and began to talk back with all of the gems to the warp pad as they arrived back on the beach were Greg was waiting for them to return. Onix then said to them "I want to thank you for all of your help, if it wasn't for all of you, I would have probably still wanted this world destroyed. goodbye my friends." Emerald and Onix were about to take their leave but Sapphire however didn't want to stay. "My lord, If its all the same with you, I wish to stay here on earth with The Crystal Gems, as long as you are alright with that. For you see, I have grown... attached to this planet." Emerald looked to Garnet and said "I wish to stay as well, for I wish to remain on earth with my new friends. Perhaps you can stay hear my lord." Onix thought about this as he looked to Rose thinking that he could finally have a second chance with her. But before he could Greg ran to Steven and hugged him tight "Steven, I was so worried about you!" Steven giggled happy to see his dad again, but then he told him "Dad, there is someone that wants to see you." He points to Rose and Greg was absolutely speechless. "Rose, you're alive!, but how is this possible!." Rose's eye became starry as she looked to Greg once again and told him "Steven managed to bring me back, with a little help from Sir Emerald of cores." Greg ran to her and Rose swung him around in his arms finally reunited with each other. The two shared a kiss now that they were finally together, But Onix however felt his heart shatter from seeing this. Greg looked to Onix and kneeled before him saying "So you must be the gem king I heard about, its a pleasure to meet you your highness. So will you be joining your brothers on earth?" Onix was heartbroken now that Rose could never be with him anymore and said in a slightly rude manner "No, there is no reason for me to stay on this hunk of rock, not anymore." Onix turned from him slapping his face with his tattered cape while he turned and vanishes in a void of shadows. Greg rubbed his cheek from it getting slapped by his cape and asked "Was it something I said?" which ends the episode. Characters *Steven Universe *Peridot *Lapis Lazuli *Rose Quartz *Greg *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Onix *Sapphire *Emerald *Moonstone *Dark Obsidian (Shadow) Trivia *Steven is shown to be able to create more than one shield at a time. *Dark Obsidian makes his first appearance. **Though it was technically a shadow of him rather than the actual gem. Category:A to Z Category:VultureKing's Content Category:Legend of Onix Episodes